His Little Girl
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: Severus Snape finds a baby on his doorstep. She is his daughter. Severus is reluctant but he decides to keep her. But not with out the help of his friends. AU because Regulus is going to stay alive and Severus has a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Severus woke up when he heard someone pounding on his door. Severus rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was lying on his couch instead of his bed. He must have fallen asleep there again. Ever since the death of his mother, Severus hadn't felt like going upstairs anymore. It had been two weeks since his mother had passed away and Severus had never felt more numb. His mother had been the only light in his life and she was gone.

Eileen Snape had been the one to keep her son safe from his father. She had been the one to hold him when he cried about Lily. And she was the one who helped him create spells that would help him against the Marauders. She even sent letters to Dumbledore about getting the Marauders expelled from Hogwarts.

There was a knock on the door again. Severus groaned. It was probably Regulus or Narcissa, hoping to get him out of his house. Severus got up off the couch and walked to the door, ready to tell whoever it was to go away and not come back.

But when he opened the door, there was nobody there but a baby in a basket. Severus did a double take. There was a baby in a basket on his doorstep. Severus saw a letter on top of the blanket. Severus picked it up and tore it open.

_She's yours. I don't want her. _

_Evelyn Richards _

Severus looked from the letter to baby then back to the letter, his jaw had dropped in shock.

Evelyn Richards had been his next door neighbor for years until she moved nine months ago. Before that, Evelyn and he had a friends with benefits relationship. Then she packed her bags and left in the dead of the night, leaving her mother to explain to Severus that she had left.

Severus picked the baby up and brought her into his room. Then he flooed Narcissa and Regulus, asking them to come as quickly as they could.

* * *

"She had a baby!" Regulus exclaimed.

"Regulus, be quiet. You don't want to wake the poor thing," Narcissa told her cousin, rocking the baby from side to side. "I can not believe that her mother ran out on her. What an awful thing to do."

"Wow, you know if my brother was here he'd probably make a cruel joke about Evelyn being so stupid to sleep with you that…." Regulus trailed off when he saw Narcissa and Severus' withering glare. "I said he would. I would never do such a thing."

"What are you going to name her, Severus?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Name her? Narcissa, are you crazy? There is no way that Severus is going to keep that," Regulus answered for Severus.

"First of all she's a she not a that. Second, why in the world wouldn't he keep her?" Narcissa questioned hotly.

"Because Severus would never be able to stand a baby let alone take care of her," Regulus replied.

"That's what they said about Aunt Walburga and she turned out to be…. Never mind I take it back!" Narcissa exclaimed. Regulus smirked.

"You know what I can't stand? You two bickering," Severus snapped, taking the baby out of Narcissa's arms. "Thank you for your input, I will talk to you in the morning and tell you my decision. Please leave now."

* * *

Narcissa went home and spent the day worrying over Severus. She didn't stop even when Lucius came home.

Lucius studied his wife carefully over the newspaper. She anxious. Lucius could always tell when Narcissa was anxious about something. She played with her hair and tapped her free fingers on the couch.

"Something wrong, darling?" Lucius asked, putting the newspaper down.

"No, no, I'm okay," Narcissa answered with a sigh. Lucius knew that she was far from okay, so he pressed on.

"You know you can tell me anything, right," Lucius told her gently. "Is something bothering you? Did everything go okay at the healers? Is our son alright? Or did I do something to upset you?" Lucius had a feeling it could be a third thing. She could be thinking about her sister. But Lucius refrained from asking her so not to upset her further.

"It's nothing like that. Draco just had a little bit of a cold. It's just that Evelyn had a baby…" Narcissa began to explain. Lucius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who is Evelyn?" he asked curiously. Narcissa glared at him.

"Honestly, Lucius do you ever listen to me? Evelyn is… well was Severus' girlfriend," Narcissa told him annoyed. Lucius' eyes widened.

"Severus had a girlfriend?" he said in shock. Narcissa gave him a scathing look.

"Anyway, Evelyn didn't want the baby so she left her on Severus' doorstep," Narcissa told him. "And now Severus is deciding whether or not to keep her. He asked Regulus and me for our opinions but we got into a fight and now he's deciding himself."

"Why didn't he ask for my opinion," Lucius muttered annoyed. "Aren't I his friend too? Doesn't my opinion count at all?"

Narcissa stared at him. "Once again, you're looking at the big picture," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said with a sigh. "Would you like me to go over and talk to him?"

"I would love it if you did that. Just remind him that whatever he decides to do, we'll support him even if what he decides is wrong," Narcissa said firmly. Lucius suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he kissed his wife on the lips and flooed to Severus' house.

* * *

"Severus?" Lucius called as he walked into Severus' living room. He looked around the room and was surprised. After Severus' mother had died, Severus had become a little messy. Empty bottles and trash everywhere. But now, the floor looked clean enough to eat off of.

Lucius walked up the stairs and looked into the first room near the stairs. He opened the door to see Severus standing over a crib where the baby slept. Lucius remembered that this room used to be Severus' old nursery. But the grey walls had been changed to yellow and there was a brand new rocking chair there.

"I'm guessing you have decided to keep the baby then," Lucius guessed as he walked in. Severus didn't tear his eyes away from his sleeping daughter. Severus nodded, his usual scowl had lightened, and it was almost a smile. "What are you going to name her?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Eileen. Eileen Snape. Because she has my mother's eyes," Severus answered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Eileen Snape was brought up to be a pureblood princess. It was strange. Her father was a half blood and only Merlin knew what her mother was. But Narcissa still made it quite clear that Eileen was to be treated as though she was a pureblood.

Severus was strict and firm but Eileen seemed to warm his heart more than his friends could. Eileen took after her mother in looks but she had her father's sharp and piercing black eyes. And when her eyes narrowed, everyone agreed it was like Severus' cold look, staring into their soul.

Severus took a job in Hogwarts a few years after Eileen was born. Rather than take Eileen away from the only woman who wanted to be her mother, Severus allowed Eileen to live with Narcissa during the school year.

Narcissa had taken Eileen under her wing and treated her like the daughter she never had. Narcissa was molding her into a perfect pureblood witch. Narcissa wanted Eileen to be just like her. Regulus joked that Narcissa would dye Eileen's hair blonde and change her last name to Malfoy. He also joked that Narcissa would probably marry Eileen off to Draco just to keep her in the family.

Regulus adored Eileen. He took care of her almost as much as Severus and Narcissa did. But Severus and Narcissa were Eileen's parental figures for Eileen while Regulus was more Eileen's cool uncle. A fact that led her to tell Regulus many secrets later in her life.

Lucius wasn't sure what to make of Eileen. On one hand, it was clear that Narcissa would hex him if he ever said a cross word about her. But on the other, she wasn't a pureblood. However, Lucius knew if he had to make a choice, he would protect Eileen from anyone who wanted to harm her.

* * *

On June 22 1991, Eileen Snape woke up with a smile on her face. It was her birthday. She was eleven years old. Now she was ready and willing to go to Hogwarts. Eileen got out of bed and changed into a shirt and jeans.

Her father was already sitting at the table when she came down the stairs. Severus didn't even look up from the newspaper when Eileen sat down.

"Your party is at four. I trust that you will be wearing the flowery dress Narcissa picked out for you by then," Severus said. Eileen groaned.

"Do I have to? I hate that dress," Eileen complained.

"You hate all dresses," Severus pointed out. "But I must remind you that Narcissa has insisted that you wear this dress at your party and you know what she'll say if you don't wear it."

"Can't we just have a small celebration this time? Just you, me, Uncle Reg, Narcissa, Draco and Lucius," Eileen pleaded.

"Narcissa would skin me alive if I said yes to that," Severus reminded her. Eileen groaned. Severus sighed. "But if you want I'll give you your present right now instead of this afternoon." Eileen's eyes lit up. "Regulus is bringing it over as we speak."

"Did I hear my name?" Regulus asked as he strolled into the kitchen, holding a black kitten. Eileen had heard about muggles thinking that witches had black cats. Eileen had found that funny and asked to have a black cat.

"Oh, he's so handsome!" Eileen gushed, taking the kitten from Regulus and cuddling him in her arms. "Thanks so much, Uncle Reg and you too Daddy."

"What are you going to call him?" Regulus asked curiously. The cat managed to jump out of Eileen's arms and onto Severus' newspaper. Then he looked up at Severus' scowling face and batted his nose with his paw. This caused both Eileen and Regulus to laugh.

"Why don't you call him, James Potter?" Severus sneered sarcastically. "He seems to be full of trouble."

"That's a great name!" Eileen exclaimed. "I'll call him James. What?" Regulus had burst into a fit of laughter. And Severus' eyes had widened. "Is something wrong with that?"

Unfortunately for Severus, Severus wasn't willing to tell his daughter why she should not call her kitten James Potter. So the name stuck much to Regulus' amusement.

* * *

Severus, Eileen and Regulus flooed to Malfoy Manor at four. Narcissa seemed to have invited the entire pureblood society to Eileen's birthday party.

"Happy birthday, darling," Narcissa gushed, hugging Eileen. "I can't believe that you're already eleven and soon you'll be off to Hogwarts. I feel so old." Eileen caught Draco's eye from underneath Narcissa's arm. They shared a grin, knowing that Narcissa had said the same thing at Draco's party.

"Happy birthday, Eileen," Draco said to her as Narcissa released Eileen from her tight embrace. The adults went into a different room. Eileen raised her eyebrow at the two thuggish boys who had walked a few feet behind Draco as he went to Eileen "You remember Crabbe and Goyle, don't you?"

"Ah yes, are they your new bodyguards? I didn't realize that the Malfoy Prince needed bodyguards," Eileen teased. Draco gave her a look but before he could retort, Pansy Parkinson spoke up.

"Don't tease him like that," she screeched. "He's much better then you'll ever be. His father didn't sleep with a dirty muggle." Eileen narrowed her eyes.

"Well at least my mother didn't have so many affairs that she has no idea whose child I am," Eileen spat. Pansy's eyes widened and she turned to Draco.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" she asked angrily.

"Eileen, please apologize to Pansy," Draco said softly, not looking Eileen in the eye. Eileen gaped at him. Draco had never taken Pansy's side over hers before. Eileen said nothing more, she just turned and fled up the stairs.

Astoria Greengrass and Theodore Nott followed her. Astoria, Theodore and Eileen had become very good friends over the years. All three of them had great distaste for the social events the purebloods threw.

"I can not believe that git!" Eileen shouted as she walked into the library. "How dare he stand up to Pansy of all people." Astoria and Theodore exchanged a look. Something Eileen didn't miss. "What?"

"Well this is just a rumor but my grandparents heard that Pansy's father has been talking to Mr. Malfoy about marriage," Theodore explained.

"Marriage? But we're only eleven," Eileen protested.

"Doesn't matter. Most pureblood marriages are arranged before they are born," Astoria told her. "I personally think it's stupid. If I get married, I'm getting married to someone who loves me."

"Don't be so naive, Astoria," Theodore remarked. "Barely any pureblood witch or wizard marries for love and those who do are often disowned." Astoria gave him a look that said she didn't care but before there was an argument, Eileen spoke up.

"I can't believe that Draco is going to marry that horrible girl," Eileen said angrily, shuddering at that notion. "I can't believe he'd even want to marry her."

"Actually, they might not get married. Mrs. Malfoy wants Draco to marry someone else," Astoria remarked. Eileen furrowed her brow in confusion. She was surprised that Narcissa would disagree with Lucius.

"Who?" Eileen questioned. Theodore and Astoria gave her a knowing smirk. "Me?!" Eileen exclaimed in shock, not believing her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday," Draco began. Regulus had volunteered to take Draco and Eileen shopping for their school supplies in Diagon alley while Lucius and Narcissa had to attend some event at the Ministry.

"You mean when you took Pansy's side over mine," Eileen said coolly as she pretended to inspect the nearest owl instead of paying attention to Draco.

"Eileen, you have to understand. I had to take Pansy's side. Pansy is a pureblood. And my father said that I have to be nice to her," Draco protested. Eileen turned sharply and gave Draco a nasty look.

"And because I'm just a half-blood, you have to rude to me despite being your best friend since we could talk," Eileen finished coldly. "Oh I understand perfectly, Draco. You're the pureblood prince and I'm nothing but a half-blood peasant. Well fine, we don't have to be friends then."

"You know, I don't want us to end our friendship," Draco said softly. "I'd be lost without you. And I'd miss you." Eileen's eyes softened.

"I'd miss you too, Draco," she admitted. "Now hurry up and pick up an owl. I want to get a wand and robes before lunch."

* * *

"Unicorn hair," Draco muttered as they walked out of Ollivander's wand shop. "That old man is insane. Obviously, I would be more fitted for Dragon's heartstring or a Phoenix's feather." Eileen and Regulus shared an exasperated look.

"Let it go, Draco," Eileen said with a sigh. "Like he said, the wand chooses the wizard. So in a way, this is your fault not his." Draco didn't find that very funny.

"All I'm saying is that I deserved a better wand then a wand with unicorn hair. No great wizard ever had a wand with unicorn hair," Draco snapped.

"Hey, I got the same exact wand," Eileen reminded him, feeling slightly offended.

"He said wizard not witch," Regulus told her, coming to Draco's rescue. "Now how about I buy your caldrons and you two can gets your robes," he suggested. "And we'll meet outside the ice cream parlor."

After saying goodbye to Regulus, Eileen and Draco walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin greeted them and ushered them to the back of the store, where she started to measure Eileen first.

She had just begun measuring Draco when a scrawny black haired boy entered the store. To Eileen's immense surprise, Draco decided to talk to the boy.

* * *

"What was that about?" Eileen asked curiously after they had left Madam Milkin's shop. "Why were you talking to that boy?"

"I thought he might be Harry Potter. He certainly fit Father's description. But he's obviously just a dense muggleborn," Draco remarked. Eileen frowned.

"So what if he was Harry Potter. What has that got to do with anything?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Father wants me to befriend Harry Potter," Draco answered casually.

"Why would he want that?" Eileen questioned.

"I'm afraid that's between Father and me," Draco told her less than apologetic. Eileen felt annoyed. Draco usually never kept secrets from her. He was slowly becoming someone other than her best friend.

"You know what. I'm going to go see if I can find Astoria or Theo. Maybe they will talk to me like I'm an equal," Eileen snapped, storming off before Draco could call her back.

Eileen found Regulus and asked him to take her home. She didn't any ice cream. Regulus found Draco and told him to stay in the ice cream parlor while he apparated home with Eileen.

* * *

As soon as Eileen arrived at her house, she ran up to her room and slammed the door. Eileen then sat on her bed and stroked James for a while.

Two hours later, Severus knocked on her door.

"Come in, Dad," Eileen said. Severus came into her bedroom and sat on the other side of her. He waited for her to speak. "I don't want to talk to Draco anymore. He's a git now. He used to be my best friend but now he's acting like a total prick."

"Eileen, do you really not want to talk to Draco again? Because I'll speak to Narcissa and she'll talk to him," Severus told her gently.

"I don't want him to get into trouble. I'm just sick of the way he treats me. It's like he wants to be friends with me but he also wants to be this whole other person in front of his other friends," Eileen explained. Severus flinched. "Dad, what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just heard about two friends who went through the same thing. You see she was a muggleborn and his friends didn't like her because of this. And he eventually lost her friendship because he called her a terrible name," Severus remarked. "He was miserable without her and he made a lot of bad choices."

"That's interesting. What was that wizard's name?" Regulus asked from the doorway. He had a smirk on his face that suggested he knew exactly who Severus was talking about. Severus glared at him.

"Eileen, the point is that he needs you to be his friend, he just doesn't have his priorities straight," Severus said to her.

"Mind if I repeat what you said to Lucius?" Regulus questioned with a laugh.

"But what if he never realizes that he's not acting like my friend?" Eileen asked, ignoring Regulus.

"He will. He just needs time to grow up," Severus answered quietly.

* * *

Weeks passed and Eileen eventually began to talk to Draco again. But she still had a seed of doubt that they would stay friends in her mind. And it didn't help that Draco insisted on sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy when they got on the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you excited, Eileen?" Daphne asked as they sat on the Hogwarts express.

"Very," Eileen answered with a smile. "I just wish that Astoria was with us."

"She will be next year," Daphne assured her.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts," Blaise remarked. "My mother said that the Slytherin ghost is frightening." Eileen shivered. She had met the Bloody Baron once when she was visiting her father at Hogwarts. And it wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"Theo, would you please stop reading and enjoy the train ride," Eileen said, changing the subject. "I swear you read like a Ravenclaw."

"And you act like a Gryffindor," Theo retorted. Eileen gasped angrily and dramatically.

"You take that back," she said with mock outrage. "I am a Slytherin through and through, thank you very much."

"You better be. My parents will not be happy if Astoria's best friend is sorted into Gryffindor," Daphne commented with a laugh.

"Not to mention all of the dreams and hopes, Mrs. Malfoy has will be shattered," Theodore remarked. Eileen rolled her eyes as Daphne and Blaise laughed.

"Oh be quiet, we'll all be in Slytherin. Snakes have to stick together, you know," Eileen told them firmly.

"Hear, hear."


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne and Blaise were playing chess. A game, Eileen thought, was too complicated. And Theo was reading quietly, as he normally did, unaware of his surroundings. So Eileen stared out the window instead, completely bored. At first she had counted the houses that passed by but, now, she had grown tired of that.

"I'm going to go find Draco," Eileen announced. No one even looked up at her or acknowledged what she said, each absorbed in their own worlds. Eileen rolled her eyes; she had a feeling that it would take them a while to realize she was gone. She walked out of her compartment and began her search for Draco.

Heading down the hallway, she passed an eleven year old bushy haired girl lecturing two identical thirteen year old red haired boys. Eileen also passed an eleven year old boy on his hands and knees, apparently searching for something.

Eileen would have stopped and asked him if he needed help if she hadn't caught sight of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle exiting a compartment. When Eileen got closer to them, she could hear what they were saying.

"Don't be dense, Goyle," Draco was saying, sounding very annoyed. "I doubt that rat bit you hard."

"But it's bleeding," Goyle whimpered. "It's probably going to get infected."

"Maybe we should get it checked out," Crabbe said worriedly.

"Don't be such babies," Draco said hotly. "We better go back to our compartment. Pansy is probably wondering where we are."

"Do we have to sit with her?" Goyle complained. "Even sitting with Snape would be better. At least she won't be slobbering all over you."

"Father told me I have to sit with Pansy. Besides Eileen would probably rather not sit with you two. She doesn't understand your usefulness," Draco said with a sigh.

"What does she understand?" Crabbe asked. "She's not the sharpest knife in the drawer." Eileen waited for Draco to defend her. To her shock, Draco laughed cruelly with them and before Eileen could stop it, she gasped. Draco spun around, his eyes widening in horror when he saw her standing there.

Eileen said nothing; she turned and ran back up the hallway, tears flowing down her cheeks. She could hear Draco running after her, calling her name. Eileen wasn't paying attention to where she was going and, as a result, ran into the two redheads she had seen earlier.

"Hey, watch where you're…." One of the twins started to say only to trail off when he saw the state Eileen was in.

"Eileen, wait. Let's talk about this," Draco told her as he came to a stop a few feet away from her.

"Go away, Draco. I don't want to talk to you," Eileen snapped, glaring at him through her tears.

"Eileen, come on. I wasn't agreeing with Crabbe, I just-"

"You did agree with him," Eileen interrupted. "You even laughed."

"I just thought the way he said it was funny," Draco reasoned lamely. Eileen gave him an incredulous look.

"You thought the way, he was calling me stupid was funny?" she repeated. Draco opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Just leave me alone and go back to Pansy."

"Eileen, I already told you why I have to spend time with Pansy. She's a pureblood and I…" Draco began softly.

"I think she told you to leave her alone," One of the redheaded twins remarked. Draco sent him a nasty look.

"Stay out of this," he spat. "This is none of your business."

"It becomes our business when someone is crying," The other twin told him plainly. "Now why you slither off to wherever it is you came from."

"She's my friend," Draco snapped.

"Apparently, I'm not," Eileen said crossly. Draco's eyes widened but he didn't say anything; he just walked away, looking defeated.

"Want a handkerchief?"

Eileen shook her head. "No thanks, I don't usually cry," Eileen told them. "I'm just upset right now. But, hopefully, it will pass and I'll just be angry."

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother, George," Fred introduced grinning at her. Eileen smiled tentatively back.

"I'm Eileen Snape."

"Are you related to Professor Snape?" George asked in surprise.

"I am. But don't worry, the Snape sneer skipped a generation," Eileen answered.

"Eileen, there you are!" Daphne exclaimed, coming up behind her. "Where did you go? We've been looking for you everywhere." Eileen rolled her eyes; she had known this was going to happen.

"I told you, I was going to look for Draco," Eileen reminded her.

"Have you been crying?" Daphne asked, shocked, catching sight of her red and puffy face.

"I got into a fight with Draco. Crabbe called me stupid and Draco agreed with him," Eileen explained before turning to the twins. "Well I better head back to my compartment. Thanks for sticking up for me. I'll see you around."

"Who were they?" Daphne questioned as she and Eileen walked to their compartment.

"Fred and George Weasley," Eileen replied.

"Eileen, did you make friends with blood traitors? Or, more importantly did you make friends with Gryffindors?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you don't want to be in a different house now."

"Of course not, it's Slytherin all the way," Eileen said firmly.

* * *

The rest of the train ride went by pretty quickly and they arrived at Hogwarts a little more than twenty minutes later.

Professor McGonagall greeted them and told them to line up in alphabetical order before they entered the Great Hall.

Eileen saw her father sitting at the Heads' table, his scowl lightening when he caught her eye.

After the hat sang, McGonagall called them up one by one and soon it was Eileen's turn. Eileen sat down on the stool and waited for the hat to sort her into Slytherin.

_"My, my, young lady. You are just like your father; you're determined to be in Slytherin, no matter what. Even though I can tell you could do great in Gryffindor. You certainly have the heart of a Gryffindor."_

_"Not Gryffindor. Anything but Gryffindor," Eileen pleaded. "Or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."_

_"….that leaves Slytherin. All right then. If you really believe that you are a true Slytherin then that is where you shall go. But I will warn you; someday you will feel conflicted over where your true loyalties lie. But if you're sure then you shall be in SLYTHERIN!"_

Eileen let out a sigh of relief and got up from the stool as soon as McGonagall took the hat off her head. She walked to the Slytherin table and sat in between Theo and Daphne.

"I knew you'd be in Slytherin, Eileen. Narcissa and your father will be so proud," Daphne gushed happily. Eileen smiled back and looked over to her father but he was no longer looking at her. Instead, he was staring at Harry Potter with an expression Eileen couldn't decipher.

"Great job, Eileen," Draco told her in a tone that practically was begging her to be friends with him again.

But Eileen was stubborn as ever. So she ignored him and turned to Theo, striking up a conversation about what classes he was looking forward to. She tried not to see Draco's hurt look.


	5. Chapter 5

Eileen loved her dorm. Her bed was huge. The bathroom wasn't tiny and cramped. And the dorm didn't smell of potion ingredients. Of course, she had to share it with her three dormmates but she could live with that. Even though one of them was Pansy the pug Parkinson.

Eileen woke up and immediately threw off the bed sheets and got out of bed. Unfortunately, James had been sleeping on top of her stomach and fell to the side. He gave her a very annoyed looked before going to curl up on one of her pillows.

Eileen stroked his head before getting dressed and rushing over to Daphne's bed. To her surprise, Daphne was already up, dressed and making her bed.

"Do you really have to do that? There are house elves at Hogwarts, you know," Eileen reminded her with an eyebrow raised.

"I had a house elf back home you know. But a lady must have such skills as to keep a house neat and tidy," Daphne explained haughtily.

"What century, do you live in?" Eileen asked. Daphne gave her a dirty look. "Now come on. I don't want to be late for breakfast."

"Oh all right. I'm coming but I have to put out a clean outfit for tomorrow," Daphne told her. "And I also need to find where I can clean my clothes."

Eileen rolled her eyes and shook her head at her. She missed Astoria so much right now. Astoria and Daphne were as different as day and night. Astoria was not as "sophisticated" as her sister was. Eileen loved Daphne but she wished that Daphne would loosen up and be more relaxed.

* * *

Eileen hurried to the Slytherin table and waited for Narcissa' owl to arrive. Eileen was eager to see what her almost mother thought of Eileen getting into Slytherin.

Regulus' owl came first. Eileen patted Sirius' head and gave him a treat before ripping open the envelope.

_Dear Eileen, _

_When your father told me the news that you were in Slytherin, I was shocked. Don't tell Narcissa or Sev, I said this but I always thought you had the heart of the Gryffindor.  
_

_I know that you will hate me for saying this, along with most of my family. But Gryffindor isn't so bad. Sure, they might be reckless and annoying. However, they are the ones who stand for what they believe in. In fact, the hat considered putting me in Gryffindor but I refused. _

_Sometimes I wished I hadn't. Maybe then, I could have repaired my relationship with my brother. _

_Please don't show this letter to anyone especially not your dad. In fact, why don't you burn this after reading it?_

_I miss you a lot. _

_Uncle Regulus _

"What did Mr. Black say?" Daphne asked as she finished reading Astoria's letter.

"Uh, just that he was proud of me for getting into Slytherin," Eileen lied, shoving Regulus' letter into her bag. "What did Astoria write?"

"Just that she misses us. Home is boring without us. She wants us to write to her as soon as we can," Daphne answered with a found smile.

"Eileen, Mum sent you a letter," Draco informed her. Eileen wordlessly took the letter from him, not even looking at him. Draco sighed. "What? Now you're ignoring me?" Eileen still didn't say a word, she just tore the envelope open. "Fine, see if I care," Draco snapped scathingly, returning to his breakfast.

_Dear Eileen, _

_I'm so happy to hear you got into Slytherin. I of course knew that was where you'd end up. I'm so proud of you. You are turning into a fine Slytherin lady. _

_However, Draco tells me some unsettling news. That you have befriended two of the Weasleys boys. Now Eileen, I know that you have the right to choose your friend but I do not think that the blood traitor Weasleys are appropriate for a girl of your status. _

_Please do not be offended, my darling girl. I'm only looking out for you. _

_Love Narcissa. _

Eileen's eyes widened as she reread the second paragraph. She couldn't believe that Draco actually tattled on her.

"DRACO MALFOY! OUTSIDE! NOW!" she shouted. Draco nearly fell out of his seat when he heard Eileen's furious scream. Eileen ignored the eyes of the Great Hall, which were now on her and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco followed her. "You told your mother that I befriended the Weasleys."

Draco didn't even have the decency to look sheepish. "Eileen, there are certain rules that purebloods should follow. One of them is never talk to blood traitors or mudbloods," Draco lectured. Eileen wondered if he thought that this would actually make her less angry.

"According to that rubbish, you shouldn't be talking to a half-blood like me and you shouldn't worry if I make friends with blood traitors," Eileen said coldly.

"Eileen, I was just looking out for you," Draco protested. "The Weasleys are a bunch of gits and I won't let you-"

"Let me!" Eileen exclaimed. "You won't let me? Who are you to tell me who I can or cannot be friends with?"

"Your friend," Draco told her firmly. "I just wanna protect you."

"I don't need protection, Draco. And I don't need someone telling me what I should do. I'd like to make decisions for myself," Eileen said softly, calming down. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast before our first class."

* * *

"So I take it that Draco's punishment is over and you two are friends again," Blaise remarked as he walked with Daphne and Eileen to Transfiguration.

"Yes but he's on probation," Eileen answered.

"Good. Because I hate it when you two fight," Daphne said with a sigh. Eileen nodded. Daphne nudged Blaise. Blaise gave her a why do I have to look. Daphne gave him a glare.

"You okay, Eileen?" Blaise asked gently.

"I'm fine. But I can't shake the feeling that things are changing so fast," Eileen explained. "I mean Narcissa said I was becoming "a fine Slytherin lady" and Lucius is pressuring Draco to be more like him. We're only eleven. Why are they pushing us to grow up?"

"Maybe because we're almost teenagers which means we'll be adults soon," Daphne suggested.

"We won't be adults for another six years. Until then we should be having fun not worrying about silly things like who we're going to marry," Eileen said softly.

Little did Eileen know that when she turned seventeen, she be worrying about things far worse than marriage.


End file.
